Office Affairs
by TheGirlWCopperWings
Summary: What will happen when Catherine scores a job at the Museum of Ancient Japanese Culture? Will her boss ever realize how much of a help she really is? T for now!


Hey there all! Alright I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha! Nor do I own Ramen! Thank you guys!

My eyes slowly adjusted to the light flooding in through my window. I rolled on to my side only to see the bright glare of my alarm clock shining back, I shut my eyes before I could even glimpse at the actual time. With groan flipped onto my tummy and practically suffocated the back of my head with my one pillow. For about twenty more "peaceful" minutes I relaxed in a state of near asphyxiation. Then when I remembered that I had actually planned something to do today, I cautiously slid my pillow off of my head. My pale hand slowly slithered towards my clock to grip it closer to my face. Finally, I raised my head just enough to glance at the foul thing.

_**11:37 am**_

With a couple of blinks I dropped my head back into the sheets and let out a scream that would have made a banshee proud. I was late for one of the best interviews I could have landed in my life. My white saluki, Champ, came scrambling around the corner of my apartment barking at any intruder that could have broken in. He jumped up on top of me, hitting some of my most vital regions of course, and slobbering on my face. I giggled and shoved him off, while throwing off the covers I quickly ran to my bathroom across the hall.

I didn't have time for a shower, so I just doused myself in deodorant and perfume trying to mask the smell of dog and Ramen. I threw on a pair of shimmering pumps, pantyhose, a knee-length black pencil skirt, and a white blouse. Grabbing my hair and slicked back the strawberry blonde curls into a controlled mane behind my ears, bangs slipping out, I grabbed my white blazer and set out with my gold purse. Alright, not the cutest, but the best I could come up with in five minutes.

Shoving a piece of beef jerky into my mouth, and grabbing a can of diet coke was my only quick fix for a breakfast at the time. I gave Champ a quick bye and shut the door behind me. My feet flew down the stone steps of the stairwell, and out into the streets of Tokyo. My heart fluttered at the thought of the career of my life being only a few blocks away.

Arriving at the classy skyscraper, I tried to straighten myself out. This job interview would either be a hit or miss, and I was definitely going to make it a hit. I hadn't had an actual paying job in about two months. Plus, I have been getting really guilty about my friends wiring me money from the states. You see, my parents let me travel to Japan thinking that I had gotten in to a high quality university or something. Yup, I had done the unthinkable to almost all respectful families. I had lied to my parents completely. I went the whole nine yards too. I wrote a letter, created a website, I had even paid an Asian women to make phone call for me. Why do all this? Because here in Tokyo, Japan, is the job of my dreams. Working for the Museum of Ancient Japanese Culture. Of course I wouldn't a curator or anything dumb like that, no I wanted to work with the actual artifacts hand on hand, paper after paper. I've loved history all my life, and am fascinated by Japanese culture so why not make the most of this interview?

Walking briskly into the building, I checked my watch to see that I had five minutes til noon, five minutes til my interview which was being held on the twenty second floor. Why me? I thought as I urgently glanced between the elevator and the stairs. Elevator, it's final. I made a dash into the empty transport as it leveled to the ground floor.

Quickly pushing the buttons and smoothing my hair in place I did a lipstick check. _Alright, Catherine…the moment these doors open you book it, no matter what because you only have one minute until they call your name. _The pristine steel doors dinged and opened, instead of waiting for them to gradually separate I slid myself through and started sprinting in my gold pumps. Feeling the adrenaline course through me, gave more freedom and confidence. Nothing could have stopp- _Bam! _Nothing could have stopped me except for a guy in a brown suit. Slowly, my gaze drifted upwards to a tall man. His bright, blue-eyed gaze was practically raking over my body. He bent down to my level.

"Whoa! Sorry 'bout that! I didn't see ya there. Here," He leant out a tanned, calloused hand. Cautiously I grasped it, he hoisted me up with ease, while whipping back his black ponytail out of his face. " You here for the interview?" He gave me a look with a roguish smirk, as he tried to look down my blouse. I promptly stepped back a foot, just to give him the hint. " Aha, yes I am, Catherine Victoria at your service!" I offered my hand and he grabbed it with a firm shake. Not letting go, he pulled me towards him. I gasped inhaling his musky scent while setting my free hand on his muscular clothed chest. " Well then Cat, the name is Koga and I say you've already got the job,"

Coming back to my senses I shook free of his hold and glared at him. " I'm sorry, Koga, but I don't know what you mean. This ad said that the interview would be at noon and about a half an hour long, plus it's a desk job, but I don't see any cubicles around here…I think I'm on the wrong floor. Sorry to be a bother," I quickly bowed and started to stride out until he grasped my hand once again spinning me around. " Wait a sec, you mean you thought you would be working in a cube space? Ha! As if. Look here, you are the new secretary for my boss. I would say that you have no chance for the job, yet as you can see there are no other applicants," Looking around I saw that I wasn't in a dusty dim cubicle-filled room, instead it was quite the opposite. I was standing a sleek bright, white reception area. The reception desk was also white perfectly centered within the small space. The silver words Museum of Ancient Japanese Culture floated above it, the chic golden lanterns casting a glow upon it. I felt my mouth fall askew in awe. Suddenly, a hand waved itself in my face. I snapped out of it and looked back at him.

" Right… well you can start now, there are four other people on this floor you should know. There's Miroku he's the stock and management guy, you need to get something from the basement up here, you talk to him. The there's Sango she is in charge of the phone calls, don't talk to her until her lunch break or happy hour, any other time and she will chop your head off with all her stress. Finally, there's Kagome, probably the hottest babe I have ever seen, uh- anyways she is in charge of filing and human resources. And I'm just the receptionist need information just come over and I'll give you everything you need," He winked at his last statement, while I held back the urge to gag. Sure he was cute but not my type. He sat back at his roller chair getting ready to resume his day, but I wasn't finished yet. I quickly slammed my hands on his the higher part of his desk.

"Wait! Whose my boss exactly?" I plead anxiously awaiting what to do.

" Oh our boss is Sesshomaru Inutaisho. Careful around him he can be…unpredictable,"

And that is when my life began.

Hey guys! First Inuyasha fan fiction mostly centered around office-life and Sesshomaru with my 19 year old OC! I've got cute ideas coming up so lets wait until my next chapter! Love my silent readers, but I adore my loudest ones too!


End file.
